


A Series of Prompts

by Crimsoncat



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of short fics inspired by random prompts that happen to grab the attention of my muse. These aren't going to be in any kind of order. I've been noticing a number of annoying typos and over sights. I'm fixing them as I find them. Please forgive any errors hidden in places I might have missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eating Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eating Out  
> This prompt made me laugh really, really hard. Because I sincerely doubt they meant it the way I immediately interpreted it. And then this happened.

Pete gave Helena a friendly slap on the back as she came into the kitchen for breakfast. "Morning H.G!"

The older woman released a hiss of pain, flinching at the contact. Pete's eyes widened.  
"Are you ok?! I didn't think I.. I didn't mean to.." Pete stumbled over his apology.

"No, it wasn't your doing. You can relax." Helena spared him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes before continuing to the table.

The inventor sat down, carefully perching on the edge of her chair to avoid any contact between her back and the furniture. Pete frowned in concern. They'd gotten home yesterday from a long and exhausting bag and tag. Sure, Helena could have hurt her back at any point during their assignment. But Pete was almost positive she'd been fine yesterday.

Helena poured herself a cup of tea from the pot Leena had been considerate enough to put out for her. She sighed loudly.  
"I can feel you staring at me, you know."

"Are you ok?" Pete repeated.

"Just fine, thank you." Helena assured him.

"What's up with your back?"

"Who's back?" Claudia asked as she joined them at the table. "Morning, party people."

"H.G's." Pete nodded towards the inventor.

"I'm fine." Helena insisted once again, a bit of impatience creeping into her tone. "While I do appreciate the concern, there is absolutely nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong with what?" Myka asked. She kissed Helena's cheek before plopping into her chair at the table and reaching for one of Leena's muffins.

"H.G's back." Claudia supplied.

"Oh for heaven's sakes!" Helena exclaimed, exasperated.

Myka blinked. She could feel her face heating up as a slow blush stole across her features. With a quick glance at a confused Pete and Claudia, Myka turned to face her girlfriend.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Myka hissed quietly.

"Really, darling. I was rather.. _occupied_ at the time. As were you if I recall correctly" Helena gave her a wicked grin, making Myka's blush deepen.

"Yes. Well." Myka cleared her throat uncomfortably, aware they had an audience. "You still should have said something."

"We'll just know for next time."

"I'm sure I'm going to regret asking this, but what the frack are you two talking about?" Claudia glanced between the two women.

"Myka's inability to remove her heels before certain.. activities." Helena gave Claudia an innocent look over the rim of her tea cup. "She left a rather lovely gouge in my shoulder."

Claudia's eyes widened. It took Pete a moment longer, though it was painfully obvious by the wicked glint in his eye exactly when he got it. He opened his mouth to comment, but was stopped by the glare Myka shot in his direction.

"Not one word, Lattimer." Myka warned him.

They continued breakfast in silence. Myka's blush eventually faded, though she kept glancing at Helena out of the corner of her eye. Helena watched her, highly amused, and waited for Myka to speak her mind. She didn't have to wait long.

"I _am_ sorry." Myka murmured.

"I'm sure you will find a way to make it up to me." Helena winked at her.

A mischievous look settled over Myka's features.  
"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something."

Myka leaned in closer, speaking softly into Helena's ear. A wicked grin spread across Helena's features as Myka whispered to her. Her breathing hitched as Myka took Helena's earlobe between her teeth. The inventor's eyes fluttered shut as she practically purred with pleasure.

Claudia coughed.  
"Still here, guys!"

Helena opened her eyes slowly, flicking her gaze in between Pete and Claudia.  
"I'm sure there is something else you could be doing. And somewhere else to do it as well, perhaps?"

It was the breathy quality of Helena's voice that had Claudia jumping to her feet. She absolutely did _not_ want to be here for this.  
"You know, I think you're right!" Claudia squeaked. "C'mon, Pete! Let's go.. uh.. do things. Somewhere that isn't here."

"That sounds lovely." Helena sighed.

Claudia wasn't sure if she was talking to them, or to Myka. She didn't think she **wanted** to know. Claudia all but yanked Pete out of his chair when he didn't move fast enough.

"Hey!" Pete yelped as Claudia started pushing him towards the door. "But.. breakfast! Hot lady action! Ow!"

Claudia slugged him before continuing to herd him out of the room. Helena chuckled softly, turning her attention back to the wonderful things her lover was whispering into her ear.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jealousy  
> It's the little things that get to her.

Claudia raised both her hands for a double high-five. Myka, unable to resist, slapped her palms against the techie's. Another successful bag and tag. Helena turned away from them, but not before Myka noticed the expression on her face. Myka's smile faltered for a moment before Claudia drew her back into her joyful celebration. The young woman was doing her happy dance and Myka couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

**

Pete clutched his shoulder, wincing.  
"OW! Myka!"

Myka opened her mouth to continue their argument, but no words escaped. She caught sight of Helena over her partner's shoulder. The look of agony that flashed across the inventor's features was enough to render her speechless.

**

It took two more pings for Myka to bring it up.  
"What's going on with you?"

Helena didn't pretend to misunderstand. She turned to face Myka, reaching to take the younger woman's hand in her own. Instead of flesh meeting flesh, the image of her hand shimmered as it moved right through Myka's. There was no mistaking the regret in Helena's eyes.

"I miss it." Helena murmured.

Myka didn't respond. There wasn't anything to say. She held Helena's gaze for a few moments before continuing towards the rest of the team. Pete slung an arm casually around Myka's shoulders and Helena did her best to swallow the irrational surge of jealousy as she followed behind them.


	3. Phobias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Phobias

Pete and Myka were lounging in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons, enjoying some well earned downtime, when a high pitched shriek shattered their calm.

"Helena?!" Myka called, already leaping over the back of the couch. Pete was quick to follow her.

They burst into the kitchen at full speed and skidded to a stop. Helena was standing on one of the kitchen chairs, eyes wide and glued to a spot on the floor. Pete and Myka exchanged a confused look.

"Helena?" Myka tried again. "What's wrong?"

Helena's arm came up, finger pointing at the spot that held her attention. They turned to look at what Helena was pointing at. Myka blinked in surprise at the spider crawling across the floor. She took a quick glance around to make sure there wasn't anything else before her attention was drawn back to the arachnid.

"You're scared of spiders?" Myka was trying very hard not to laugh.

"For God's sakes, Myka!" Helena's voice went up a notch as the spider continued it's pilgrimage across the room and closer to the inventor.

"Pete, grab me something to kill it with." Myka held her hand out as she tracked the spider's steady progress. She didn't want to look away and risk losing it. After a few moments without a response from her partner, Myka risked a quick glance over her shoulder.

Helena had company on her chair. Pete had jumped up beside her, and the two agents were clinging to one another. It was too much. Myka clapped her hand over her mouth cutting off the laugh that tried to escape. That got their attention. Pete and Helena both turned to look at her. Pete didn't last long, after a few seconds his gaze skipped back to track the spider. But Helena's eyes narrowed dangerously. Until, that is, Pete's grip on Helena tightened. That was all it took for the spider to get the inventor's attention once more.

"MYKA!" Pete shouted. " **Will you just kill it!** "

But Myka was laughing too hard to worry about killing anything. Helena had no other choice. She was forced to take matters into her own hands. Which is why, two hours later when Leena returned from running her errands, there was a tesla burn on the kitchen floor that needed explaining.


	4. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Phone call  
> Spoilers for the end of season 4.

The phone rings as you're sitting down to dinner. A dinner that _you_ cooked. An edible, delicious dinner that you cooked. Because of a cooking class that also brought the man and child you are cooking _for_ into your life. Adelaide is telling Nate about her day, and her father is laughing loudly at something she just said. Something you missed because the phone started ringing.

**P.LATTIMER** shows on the caller I.D, and that is all it takes for your heart to stutter in your chest. Because Pete would never be the one to call you. Unless something was wrong. Two pairs of eyes are watching you, waiting for you to either pick up the call or silence the ringer. You do neither. After a few more rings it switches over to voice mail automatically, and Adelaide continues with her story. The phone rings again. **P.LATTIMER.** You pickup the phone and leave the room without saying anything to them. You wait until you are outside on the front porch before you press the answer button.

"Pete?"

"Helena. You need to come home." His voice is fraying at the edges. It does absolutely nothing to stop the panic flooding your system.

"What happened?"

"It's Myka." Pete's voice cracks, and you crack with it. Those two words knocking you to your knees. He explains about the cancer, the surgery, and the discovery that it's _already spread through most of her body_.

Nate comes to check on you when you don't reappear at the dinner table. When he finds you curled in upon yourself, sobbing hysterically, he drops to your side. Without a word he tries to pull you into his arms, and you lash out blindly. It's not fair to be angry at him. You made your choices. But you still can't help but think every moment spent here is a moment you could have spent by her side. Time you can never get back. A mistake you might never be able to make up for. Because you were stupid enough to forget how quickly the people you love can vanish before your eyes. He doesn't say anything, and he doesn't try to touch you again. After a few moments he simply gets up and goes back inside, leaving you with your grief and your regrets.

Eventually you are going to get a hold of yourself. You will go inside, you will pack your things, and you will leave. Because you can't spend another moment **here** when she is dying **there**. Eventually you will get up, and you will go to her. But not right now. Soon, but not immediately. You will need to be strong for her, but at this moment in time you don't have the strength to stand. So you sit there, on the front porch of a man you do not love, and give yourself this moment of weakness. Pleading with a God you never believed in for a miracle you don't deserve.


	5. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I miss who you were  
> My muse is in an angsty mood today.

It's not the same, after. Not that Pete was foolish enough to think that it might be. He had hope, but no real belief, that things would be as they were before. Before. Before that woman tried to rip the world in two, but only succeeded in tearing Myka open at the seams.

Myka had reappeared as suddenly as she had vanished. They woke up one morning to find her sitting at the kitchen table, suitcase at her feet, with a question in her eyes. And just like that, warehouse life went back to normal.

Except it didn't. They still tagged and bagged. Myka was still the best partner Pete could ask for. She smiled in all the right places. _But it never reached her eyes._ She would sit down with them at breakfast. _But she didn't eat anything._ She would wish them goodnight, hugging Claudia tightly before disappearing into her room. _But Pete could hear her pacing away the hours until dawn._

Three months after Myka had rejoined them, her carefully constructed illusion shattered. It was an innocent question. Steve had no way of knowing. He didn't know because they **never** talked about it. The four of them were in the office pouring over paperwork. In the absence of a ping, Artie had put them to work on the backlog of files that kept piling up around them.

"H.G Wells' time machine? He actually built a _time machine?_ And we have it?! Does it work?" Steve's voice cut the silence like a knife. Unfortunately, it also cut Myka.

" **She** built a time machine." Myka corrected softly. "It broke though, she never got a chance to fix it. I think she showed Claudia how.." Myka trailed off, glancing at Claudia and then back to the folder in front of her.

Claudia and Pete exchanged worried looks. Steve didn't notice. His eyes widened, and for a moment Pete could almost forgive him. Pete could easily recall his first few months at the warehouse, when everything seemed so insanely _awesome_. Even now, still, the amazing reality of their day to day lives took his breath away. Pete could understand, and he could forgive Steve for bringing up a subject no one had bothered to tell him was off limits. Until, that is, he continued talking.

"H.G Wells is a woman? Wait. She _showed_ Claudia how to fix her time machine? You knew H.G Wells?" Pete kicked Steve under the table. Hard. But the damage had been done.

"No." When she speaks, Myka's voice is hollow. "I didn't know her at all." There is no emotion, no evidence in her tone that she is upset.

Myka doesn't linger long. She makes her excuses, and she all but runs from the room. Pete watches the door that leads to the warehouse floor long after she's escaped through it. He knows Myka is going to spend hours roaming the aisles, pretending to do inventory. He doubts they will see her again today. Pete leans over to grab her file, resigned to finishing what his partner started. The small smears in the ink make his heart clench. And this is the only evidence Myka will give them. The only solid proof he has that she is not ok. Tears left behind on a case file. Tears shed for a woman that would have destroyed humanity without blinking. But she didn't. She decimated Myka instead.


	6. Tender

Prompt: Tender

 

Helena winced as she sat up. She hated, _hated_ having the tesla used on her. Her muscles were still jumping from the surge of electricity. It was an uncomfortable feeling, to say the least. Never mind all the wonderful scrapes and bruises that come with falling boneless to the ground. Her mind was still spinning, and it took a moment to remember. Sykes. Pete. The portal. _**Myka.** _ Helena turned to examine the younger agent. She was still out cold. Fingers on Myka's wrist, Helena released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Myka's pulse was strong. She would be fine. It was just taking her a moment longer to recover from the blast. With a gentle hand Helena moved the hair off of Myka's face. She looked so peaceful.

Helena was moving before making a conscious decision to do so. Her lips grazed Myka's temple, and she took a moment to be thankful. Thankful it had been a tesla, and not a pistol. Thankful that Myka was safe and mostly unharmed. Green eyes fluttered open as she was caressing Myka's cheek. Startled, Helena tried to pull away. She could feel herself blushing, which was unacceptable. Helena hadn't blushed since she was 12. Myka caught the inventor's hand in her own, not letting her get far. She moved slowly, giving Helena a chance to stop her. In case this in fact wasn't what the inventor wanted. But Helena didn't stop her.

It was a chaste kiss. Sweet, tender and slow, and filled with an unspoken promise. Helena could feel herself melting against the younger woman, and Myka hummed with pleasure. It didn't last long. All too soon they were pulling apart. There was still a job to be done, still a world to save and a warehouse to get to. There would be time, later, after the dust had settled and this day had ended. The two women turned their attention back to the chess lock, determined.

 ---

Later, standing in the middle of a horror almost too big to comprehend, Myka traced her lips with gentle fingers. She was lost in a memory. Of lips softer than any she'd ever known. The shadow of something too precious to name flashing through dark chocolate eyes. Myka folded over with a gasp, the agony of the past few minutes cutting through her like a knife. There should have been time. Time to explore the fragile thing growing between them. Time to name that flicker in her eyes. Time enough to live and love and laugh.

Myka screamed, startling Pete and Artie. They were by her side before she could blink. They checked to make sure she wasn't injured. They asked what was wrong. Myka would have laughed at that. _What was wrong?_  What  **wasn't** wrong? They were standing in ashes that belonged to not only the warehouse, but also to a woman that Myka loved. A woman with a smile that made her heart flutter. A woman Myka should have had a chance to confess her love to. That she should have been able to spend the rest of her life loving.

She would have laughed, if she wasn't still screaming. Myka didn't think she would ever stop screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be just a sweet little bit of fluff set to the prompt of Tender. I don't even...


	7. Chalk Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny snippet of non-angsty things.  
> Prompt: Chalk Dust

Myka wandered into the office humming quietly to herself, which made Claudia smile. Even without turning her attention away from the computer screen, Claudia knew Myka would have a look of pure joy on her face. Myka only hummed when she was happy about something. The older agent wandered over, peering over the techie's shoulder. Claudia twitched her nose as Myka's curls brushed the side of her face. Myka didn't say anything. Simply took a moment to see what Claudia was up to before moving on. She straightened back up, pausing only to kiss the top of Claudia's head before dropping off her paperwork and turning to head back out into the warehouse. Claudia finally turned around, her mouth opening to say something. Instead, she could only gape. There were two perfectly formed white hand prints on Myka's ass. Claudia blinked, chuckling to herself as Myka left the office. Before she had a chance to turn back to the computer, H.G wandered in.

"Hey, H.G." Claudia smiled at her idol. "How goes the equations?"

"Slowly darling, very slowly."

H.G was working on a new invention and had spent most of the past few days holed up in an office she'd made for herself on the warehouse floor. H.G brushed her hands against her pants, leaving streaks of chalk dust behind. Claudia's eyes widened. H.G tilted her head, noticing Claudia's shift in mood.

"Are you alright?"

Claudia winked at the inventor.  
"H.G, you sly devil."

Confusion flickered across H.G's face.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Nothing. Not a thing." Claudia grinned at her before turning her attention back to the computer screen.

H.G regarded the young woman for a moment longer before shaking her head. She helped herself to a bottle of water from the mini fridge and turned to head back to her project. The sound of Claudia humming stopped her in her tracks. She knew that tune all too well. H.G glanced over her shoulder at the young agent. She could just see the hint of a smile on Claudia's face. H.G narrowed her eyes in suspicion before continuing on her way. Claudia's rich laughter followed her out the door.


	8. Time machines & Litter boxes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt for this one, just a desire for some silliness.  
> Helena & Myka bring Dickens home.

Myka and H.G tried to enter the B&B quietly. They had snuck away over a week ago leaving just a note behind to explain their absence. Once Walter Sykes had been defeated, Steve resurrected, and they were sure their warehouse family was ok, they'd skipped town in the middle of the night. It had been an emotionally exhausting couple of weeks and they needed some time alone. Afraid that someone would protest, they had simply not asked or warned them. They'd left their fansworths on the kitchen table, and Myka had even abandoned her cellphone. The two women were intent on maintaining radio silence, and trying to keep Claudia from tracking them. It was late in the day and everything seemed quiet. The two women had a fleeting moment of satisfaction, thinking they had managed to get away with it, before Pete's voice boomed through the quiet building.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with their presence!" Pete exclaimed, coming down the stairs with a grin stretched across his face.

"Myka! H.G!" Claudia exclaimed, rushing down the hallway and launching herself at the older women.

Claudia's momentum brought them all down, landing in a rather undignified heap in front of the door. The young woman's laughter eased any irritation her actions might have created, however. Myka and H.G were content to let her smother them with bone crushing hugs before Pete stepped forward to help them all up. Unfortunately, he also took a moment to latch onto his partner, lifting Myka from the ground in his excitement to see her. H.G stepped back, giving him a warning look as her hand shot out to stop him.

"I'm quite happy to see you too, but I rather enjoy not having the air crushed from my lungs." Helena's warm smile took the sting out of her words.

It was a waste of breath, however, as Pete chose to simply ignore her. Myka laughed loudly at the sight of an outraged H.G Wells being lifted from the floor in one of Pete's enthusiastic hugs.

"Unhand me, you brute!" Helena exclaimed. Though she couldn't help but laugh, which ruined the effect.

Steve smiled as he came out of the kitchen to join them.

"Welcome home guys."

Leena, who had been standing back, deeply amused at their antics, watched surprised as a small bundle of grey fur bolted for the relative safety of the upper floors. The innkeeper turned her attention back to the commotion in the front hallway. She cleared her throat, and five pairs of eyes darted in her direction.

"I see you brought home a friend?"

Helena and Myka had the good grace to at least pretend to look concerned with her reaction. Leena shook her head at them, turning to head back to the sun room where she had been enjoying the last light of the day.

"I don't clean litter boxes!" Leena called over her shoulder as she retreated deeper into the B&B.

Myka gave Helena a sideways glance.  
"I told you," she murmured. "Guess who just got a new chore?"

Helena scoffed.  
"Please, darling. I am sure Claudia and I are more than able to produce a self-sustaining cat sanitation area."

Claudia's eyes lit up at the thought of getting to spend time inventing something with her idol. She even bounced a bit on the balls of her feet. Pete looked at her like she had three heads.

"What?" The redhead asked, frowning at him.

"You're excited. About building an automatic litter box? What's that about?"

"No, I'm excited to be inventing something with _H.G Wells_. She invented a time machine Pete. A time machine!" Claudia grinned.

"Will it be a time machine litter box?" Pete was suddenly much more interested.

"Why would we build a time machine litter box?" It was Claudia's turn to look at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"Because it'd be cool?" Pete shook his head at the ridiculous question.

"Dude, you can't send cat poop back in time. Where would you send it?"

"Also, the waste wouldn't actually be teleported. You forget that the physical form doesn't get sent into the past. Just the consciousness." H.G pointed out.

"So what, someone 30 years ago loses a day because they get possessed by cat poop? Do they just.. lay around for a day?" Pete sounded genuinely confused.

"Or, Dickens gets sent back in time and someone spends a day chasing birds and sleeping." Claudia offered.

Steve blinked at them.  
"You guys are so weird sometimes."

"Said the zombie." Claudia snickered.

"I am **NOT** a zombie!" He protested.

"You kinda are." Pete backed up a step, as if he were worried Steve might try to bite him.

"That's not funny." Steve glared at him.

"It's a _little_ funny." Claudia insisted, holding up her thumb and index finger with just a tiny bit of space in between them.

"You just make sure to warn us if you start craving brains." Pete grinned.

"At least you'd be safe." Claudia punched his shoulder playfully.

" **HEY!"**

"Besides, this isn't the weirdest conversation we've ever had." Claudia pointed out, ignoring Pete's outburst. "Doesn't even make the top ten."

"What does that say about our lives, exactly?" Steve wondered.

"That they're awesome?" Pete suggested.

"Absolutely." Claudia agreed with a grin.

"Mykes?" Pete glanced at his partner. "Awesome?"

Myka took H.G's hand with a smile.  
"Awesome." She agreed, nodding. "No doubt about it."


	9. Midnight Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Midnight Snack  
> Just a tiny little thing. I was enjoying a cookie when I found this prompt.

Pete crept out of his room as quietly as he could. After so many years living at the B&B he knew exactly which boards would betray him, so he was able to make it to the stairs with as little noise as possible. Pete hesitated at the top of the stairs, stopping to listen for his house mates. Nothing. Not a peep. He grinned into the darkness. Leena had made a couple dozen white chocolate macadamia nut cookies earlier in the day. He'd only been allowed to have two after dinner, and despite his best efforts Pete hadn't been able to sneak any more at the time.

There was a brief twinge of guilt as he started down the stairs, but it didn't last long. They all had their weaknesses when it came to Leena's baked goods. For Artie, it was her scones. Myka had surprised them with her addiction to Leena's brownies. Claudia would roll over and beg for her cheesecake. Even Helena couldn't resist Leena's baking. The writer was known to sneak more than her fair share of any banana bread Leena produced. For Pete it was the white chocolate macadamia nut cookies. He loved everything Leena made. But he would marry those cookies if he could. Pete's stomach growled and his mouth watered at the thought of them, and he moved a little quicker down the stairs.

Pete was so focused on his cookies, so close he could practically taste them, that he almost didn't notice there were other people in the kitchen. He became aware of their voices only as he was about to turn into the room. He couldn't hear what they were saying, they were speaking too softly. Pete hovered just outside the kitchen. There was light spilling into the hallway, but it barely reached him. He frowned to himself. It was late. Myka and H.G should be upstairs, in their rooms, fast asleep. Not down here in the kitchen blocking his path to delicious cookie goodness.

He stood there quietly for a few moments, pondering his options. Risking being discovered, Pete slowly peered around the corner into the kitchen. And he immediately forgot about his cookies. Myka was sitting on the kitchen counter, and H.G was standing in between her legs. Hands resting on Myka's hips as the inventor kissed his partner senseless. Pete could feel his jaw dropping. He could feel the squeal building in his chest. It was all he could do to keep from jumping into the room, shouting for joy, and doing a happy dance. Myka and H.G had been circling one another for years. Teasing, flirting, running away. It was Myka's sigh of contentment that pushed him back out into the hallway. That small, happy sound was enough to send him back upstairs.

There were very few things in this world that Pete Lattimer loved more than white chocolate macadamia nut cookies. But Myka Bering happened to be one of them. There would be time to tease her later. He could still sneak down before breakfast and gorge himself on cookies without anyone around to stop him. For now, Pete could let them have this stolen moment. As he made his way back upstairs, just as careful to avoid the squeaking steps as he'd been on his way down, Pete grinned into the darkness. He was going to tease her mercilessly!


	10. Love you for a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love you for a lifetime  
> And the Muse said, "Let there be angst!" And there was, and it was ~~good~~ horrible.

In the end, it was Myka that accepted it first. The treatments weren't working. She was getting sicker by the day, and she did not want to spend what little time she had left laying in a hospital bed. Her warehouse family refused to accept the truth of the situation. They wanted her within the walls of the hospital, as safe as she could be, with staff to monitor her 24/7. She overruled them. Or, more accurately, she shattered Pete and Helena's arguments with one single word.

"Please."

They moved her back into her room at the B&B that same afternoon.

 

* * *

 

Artie spent all of his time in the warehouse, pouring over the archives to try and find something. In a world of endless wonder there had to be something, anything, that could cure her. Claudia went straight to The Regents, using her position as Caretaker to access the most sensitive files. If there was an answer to be found, Claudia and Artie would find it.

Steve took over the pings. Claudia would join him when the mission required two agents. Sometimes Pete would step in to help if it was close to home. But Steve mostly handled them alone. He snagged them. He bagged them. He tagged them. He found them a home on the warehouse shelves.

Helena and Pete rarely left the B&B. On the days when Myka was too sick to leave her bed, Helena would crawl in next to her and wrap the younger agent in her arms. Pete would curl up in the chair next to the bed. And they would talk. Helena would read to them on the days that Myka didn't have the energy to speak. Pete moved one of the B&B's TVs into the room and Myka often fell asleep listening to Pete and Helena arguing about what to watch. It always made her smile.

At night Helena watched over her as she slept. Myka would curl into the inventor's side, head pillowed on her chest, and allow herself a moment of weakness. Myka never cried. She refused to do that to them. But in the middle of the night, wrapped in Helena's arms and wide awake, she allowed herself to mourn the life they would never have.

"I would have said yes." Myka's voice broke the silence.

Helena's arm tightened around her. "Yes to what, darling?"

"If you'd asked me to marry you. I would have said yes."

Myka felt more than heard the hitch in Helena's breathing. After a few moments Myka began to wish she'd stayed quiet. The last thing she wanted to do was make this harder on them. But before she could apologize, Helena spoke.

"You would be such a beautiful bride."

They spent those last few hours before sunrise imagining their wedding. At night, Helena insisted, so they could drape the trees in white lights and have their first dance under the stars. Myka, in turn, insisted that they write their own vows. It would be a small affair. Just their warehouse family. But it would be beautiful. There would be laughter and candle light. Artie would dance with Helena and promise a torture far worse than bronzing if she did anything to hurt his surrogate daughter. Claudia would cut in to save her. And later, long after their guests had gone to bed, Myka and Helena would dance, slowly, lost in their own world.

 

* * *

 

And so it went. On the nights when Myka's grief couldn't be contained, she would speak. An innocent, seemingly random thought. It always took Helena a moment to respond. Myka could feel her body tense every so slightly, and she often wondered if this would be the night she'd pushed the older woman too far. One night in particular, Myka feared she'd crossed a line.

"I've always liked the name Elizabeth. Or Jackson, for a boy."

The night Myka tried to picture their children was the night that almost broke Helena. It took longer than usual. But the inventor finally spoke, joining her imagination with Myka's to weave their children into existence. A girl with wild curls, dark brown eyes, and an insatiable curiosity. A boy with piercing green eyes, a contagious laugh, and the need to disassemble everything he encountered. Together, they would be a force to be reckoned with. Laughing, Helena imagined a night out on the town. They would leave the children in the capable hands of Pete, Claudia, and Steve. But they would return home to find everything thrown into chaos. The image of three seasoned and experienced warehouse agents brought down by two small children was too much. Their dream dissolved into laughter.

It was only later, when Myka was fast asleep, that Helena allowed herself to break. Slowly, desperately trying not to wake Myka, she eased out from under the younger woman. After that it was just a quick trip across the room and out the door, carefully avoiding the squeaky floorboard at the foot of the bed. Pete found her in the kitchen. Helena had been trying to make it out the back door, but hadn't been able to get that far before her will and her legs gave up. He didn't say anything. He didn't try to help her up, or tell her it would be ok. Instead Pete joined her on the ground. They sat together, on the cold kitchen tile, and cried.


	11. By Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For MuddyPuppy452, MottsKid, and AgentJoanneMills. With deepest apologies and sincerest thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sometimes I get a little carried away. There is something so beautiful in the way a character crumbles when things go wrong, and I have a tendency to be a little heavy on the angst. It is so humbling to know the things I write actually effect people. But I don't mean to rip your heart out of your chest and grind it into the dirt. Really, I promise I don't. It just kind of.. uh.. happens?
> 
> This is the requested happy ending. I've decided happy endings are effing **hard** to write. I also had a really weird problem with tenses. I had to step away from the story a few times and I'd switch from past to present tense each time I did. I _think_ I caught all the discrepancies. But it's late, and I'm tired, so odds are good I've missed a few. Apparently I really need to find a beta reader. Please be forgiving if you find any. This chapter is much longer than any of the others. It really should be a stand alone, but I wanted to keep it with the collection. I suppose it's a bit of a series within a series now. Chapter 4, 10, and this one, I now consider to be part of the same time line.
> 
> Enjoy!

When the ping comes in from Boone, Wisconsin, there is a bit of a debate over who gets to go. Pete and Myka got to go last time, and Claudia is insistent that it's her turn. Because she misses H.G too, damnit! Myka almost breaks. She almost gives in and agrees that Claudia and Steve should go. As much as Myka misses Helena, Helena isn't living in Wisconsin. Emily Lake is. And Emily Lake has a boyfriend, lives in a beautiful two story house, carpools to work and _bakes casseroles_. She doesn't know if she'll survive another encounter with Emily Lake.

"Why didn't H.G Call us and let us know?" Pete wonders.

That simple question is all it takes for Myka and Claudia stop arguing. They blink at one another for a few brief moments, before the worst case scenarios start rolling in. Then they are both scrambling. Claudia for her computer, Myka for her phone. Helena's cell goes straight to voice mail, and there is no answer at the home she shares with Nate.

"Myka." Claudia's voice is trembling, and Myka doesn't want to go over there. She doesn't want to know what Claudia found to make her voice sound so small.

Turns out H.G didn't call because she is one of the victims of the artifact in question. Three people so far in comas the doctors can't explain. There isn't any further debating after that. There is just the need for Artie to come to terms with the fact that his entire team is headed to Boone.

* * *

Myka spends the plane ride staring blankly out the window and twitching. Her brain is working overtime, trying to recall every artifact with these kinds of side effects. By the time their plane hits the tarmac Myka has a list of over two dozen artifacts that might be responsible. Claudia adds a couple more she hadn't thought of.

Artie and Abigail haven't been idle, and they are already able to cross a handful of artifacts off the list. Pete and Steve are happy there has already been progress. They are all smiles and high-fives, and they turn to included the girls. But Myka and Claudia are gone, heading for the rental car counter before Steve and Pete have a chance to close the farnsworth. The guys exchange a concerned look before heading after them.

* * *

Pete has to physically restrain Myka when they get to Helena's room. Nate's eyes flash and his anger is palpable.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He demands.

The tensing of Myka's jaw is the only warning Pete has. Thankfully, it's the only warning he needs. He grabs her by the arm as she lunges for Nate. Myka doesn't get far before Pete is pulling her back, arm tight around her waist and pressing her against his side. She growls. Myka actually _growls_ at him. Pete would have laughed if it wasn't so fucking **terrifying**.

"I know." Pete murmurs. "But you need to chill Mykes, before you get us kicked out."

He gives it a few moments to sink in before letting his partner go. Nate has the good sense to back up a bit. He edges around Myka as she approaches the bed, until he is standing by the door.

"Why didn't you call us?" Pete asks him.

"I didn't know how to reach you."

" **Bullshit!** " Myka snaps. She turns away from the bed to glare at him.

"The last time you were here, my daughter was kidnapped and I almost died!" Nate's anger rises to match Myka's. "We don't need your help. We sure as hell don't want you here. _Emily_ doesn't want you here."

"We managed to get the patient reports, the doc did not want to give them up! But Jinksy.." Claudia trails off as she enters the room. "Uh. Everything ok?"

"Peachy." Pete mutters.

Helena whimpers, and any further conversation is forgotten. Myka whirls back around, grabbing her hand, as the rest of them gather around the bed.

"Myka."

Myka tenses as her name falls from Helena's lips. "I'm here." She murmurs. "I'm right here."

Claudia snorts. "Yeah, H.G _totally_ doesn't want us here."

Nate seems to deflate before their eyes at her words. "Em's been like that since it happened. She doesn't wake up. She just lays there, crying. It's like she's trapped in a nightmare she can't get away from."

"Claud, why don't you guys go back to the house with Nate? See if anything sparks?" Pete suggests.

"Sure thing." Claudia agrees easily, though her attention doesn't leave the bed. "You'll call me if.."

"Absolutely." Myka promises.

Claudia nods, satisfied, before turning to usher Nate out of the room. He doesn't protest, though he clearly wants to. Pete is thankful for that. Sighing, he turns back to Myka.  
"You ok?"

Myka doesn't answer him. Instead she turns to pick up the patient files Claudia left sitting on the end of the bed.  
"She's the only one with these symptoms, Pete. The other two are just laying there peacefully." There is a hint of panic in Myka's voice.

Pete squeezes her shoulder. "We'll figure it out, Mykes."

"Yeah." Myka mumbles, worrying her bottom lip in between her teeth. "We should call Artie."

* * *

It takes a couple days, and two more victims, but they do track down the artifact. It turns out to be Rip Van Winkle's drinking stein.

"Rip Van Winkle?! Really?" Claudia scoffs as Artie identifies the object she's holding up to the farnsworth.

"He fell asleep for 20 years after drinking with a group of men that turned out to be the ghosts of Hendrick Hudson's crew." Myka supplies, remembering the story.

Artie nods. "And _that_ is the stein he drank from."

"I'm sorry, the fake man from the story had a drink with some ghosts and went to sleep for a long time? That's what we're going with?" Pete rolls his eyes at the ridiculousness that is their lives.

"He helped them carry a keg of liquor up the mountain, so they put him to sleep as thanks. He slept through the American Revolutionary War."

"The ghosts made him sleep through a war to say thank you? They didn't have fruit baskets back then?"

"Well, obviously there weren't ghosts." Artie snaps, interrupting Pete and Myka before they can continue. He frowns at him through the tiny black and white screen. "But there _was_ a Rip Van Winkle, he _did_ sleep for 20 years, and _that_ stein is what caused it!"

"So.. maybe we bag it and argue about the ridiculousness later?" Steve offers.

Claudia points at him with her spare hand, nodding in agreement. "That."

Pete holds open the static bag and Claudia drops in the weird mug, flinching away from the explosion of sparks. They're in H.G's hospital room, and are able to see immediately that there has been no change.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Claudia frowns.

Myka glances up at Pete, who nods and slips out the door to check on the other patients. He is back within a few minutes.  
"Everyone else is wide awake. The doctors are checking them now, but it seems like they're fine."

"You should get her back here." Artie sighs from the farnsworth. "I'll call Vanessa."

* * *

"You want to WHAT?!"

To say that Nate isn't thrilled with the idea would be the understatement of the year. He stands in between them and Helena, as if his physical presence alone can keep them from taking her away. To be fair, it isn't like they can tell him where they're taking Helena and why.

"They can't do anything for her here." Pete points out.

"Oh, and you can?" Nate scoffs at him.

"Bottom line, she's coming with us." Myka's voice is hard. She's tired of arguing about it. "We don't need your permission. It'd be easier if you'd cooperate, but either way she's not staying here."

It is the surprised looks she gets from her team that makes Myka regret her tone. Nate looks so small, so terrified, and Myka knows she shouldn't be this hard on him. He doesn't understand, and that isn't his fault. Nate sees Emily Lake as a candle that lights up the dark rooms of his heart. But Helena Wells is the sun in Myka's sky, and she is anxious to get her back home. Myka needs Helena at the warehouse, where there are artifacts that might help and a doctor that actually knows how to treat her.

Myka takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. She can't bring herself to believe that Helena loves this man. But, he is still the person Helena chose to stay with. And Myka owes it to Helena to offer him what little comfort she can.

"We have a doctor that knows how to handle things like this." Myka's voice has lost it's edge, and Nate relaxes just a little. "I can't leave her here, Nate. I'm sorry."

"You love her." It isn't a question.

"Yes. I do."

"Finally, she admits it." Claudia mutters, making Pete snicker. Steve hides a smile behind his hand when Myka rolls her eyes at them.

Once Nate gives in it takes no time at all to get Helena out of there. Surprisingly, Artie has convinced the Regents to let them use the private jet. They are on the way back to the warehouse within the hour.

* * *

After the first week Myka and Claudia start fraying at the edges. There isn't any reason they can find to explain why Helena didn't wake up once the artifact was neutralized. Vanessa is stumped, and the archives are useless.

They have Helena set up in her old room at the B&B, and Myka spends most of her time there. Claudia had been spending her time there too, until Helena's nightmares started getting worse. Claudia couldn't sit there and watch her cry in her sleep. Instead she threw herself into the warehouse database looking for anything the others might have missed.

Myka stays, heart breaking each time Helena calls for her so desperately. Myka stays and listens to the broken sentences that she occasionally mumbles. Myka keeps a notebook by the bed to record them, but can't figure out what they mean.

Beautiful bride.

Under the stars.

Elizabeth. Jackson.

None of it makes any sense. There are also random quotes from Shakespeare, fragments of Helena's own stories, and lines of poetry. Myka records them all. And always, constantly, there is Myka's name. Spoken in sorrow, whispered like a prayer, murmured with so much love it makes Myka's heart clench.

"I'm here, Helena." Myka tells her each time. "I'm right here."

* * *

" **MYKA!** "

Myka jolts awake as Helena screams in her sleep. Aside from Vanessa, Myka is the only one home. Pete and Steve have been called away on a ping, and the rest of the team is still holed up in the warehouse searching for a solution. Vanessa rushes into the room. She looks as exhausted as Myka feels.

"What's happening to her?" Myka demands. Helena has never screamed like that.

The doctor's attention is focused on the machines Helena is hooked up to. "Her neural activity is off the charts."

"Myka." Helena sobs quietly.

Myka grips her hand tight enough to bruise. "Helena I'm right here!" It makes no difference. Helena keeps sobbing her name.

"Do something." Myka pleads, turning to Vanessa.

The look on the doctor's face is enough. It tells Myka what she needs to know. They've already tried everything. There isn't anything else for them to do. Vanessa sighs.  
"I'm sorry Myka. I don't know what else we can try at this point." She squeezes Myka's shoulder on her way out. "I'll be back to check on her in a couple of hours. I'll be downstairs looking through the warehouse manifest if you need me."

Helena is still sobbing her name, and Myka has never felt so useless. With trembling fingers Myka gently wipes away a few stray tears. Helena seems a bit less frantic, and as Myka cups her face she stops sobbing.

"I'm right here."

She leans over the bed and places a kiss against Helena's forehead. Helena whimpers at the contact, and Myka freezes.

"Helena?"

There is no response. Myka repeats the action, and as her lips meet Helena's skin she whimpers for a second time. Myka leans back far enough to see her face. She can't be certain, but it seems as if some of the tension has left her body. Myka worries her bottom lip between her teeth as she contemplates the comatose woman. Vanessa is wrong. They haven't tried _everything_.

She leans in slowly and hesitates just before their lips meet. It seems like a ridiculous idea, the thought that one simple kiss might wake her. Myka feels a little foolish for thinking it. But there isn't anyone there to mock her for it, and Myka is willing to try anything.

"I'm here, Helena." Myka repeats, her lips ghosting over Helena's. "I'm right here." And then she kisses her.

It's barely a kiss. Just a gentle pressing of her lips against Helena's. There is, of course, no reaction. Myka wants to pull back, pretend this idea never crossed her mind. But there is a voice in the back of her mind that she can't ignore. Whispering that maybe she just isn't giving Helena enough incentive.

Myka increases the pressure, massaging Helena's lips with her own. A soft flick of her tongue against Helena's bottom lip. And it feels so very strange to be kissing her like this. When Myka imagined their first kiss, and she  _has_ imagined it, Helena had always been conscious and an active participant. Myka pulls away, presses her forehead against Helena's, and tries very hard not to cry. Helena has always been talented at breaking Myka's heart. As if she had the blueprints memorized and knew exactly where to strike to inflict the most damage. But this is a whole new kind of pain.

"I need you to wake up." Myka whispers, her voice hoarse. "Please, Helena."

She places one last kiss on Helena's perfect lips. It's soft, and sweet, and everything their first kiss should have been. Myka is pulling back, ready to escape outside for a little while to get some air. But she doesn't get far. The body beneath her tenses, shudders, and then two strong arms are wrapping around her. Helena surges up to meet her, their lips colliding. Myka sobs in relief.

"Myka." Helena whispers, reverently. And then she is kissing Myka's cheek, the corner of her mouth, her eyelids. Helena gently kisses away each of her tears, and layers kisses across every inch of Myka's skin that she can reach.

Myka tries to lean away, tries to look at her. She needs to call Vanessa. She needs to make sure that she isn't dreaming. But Helena's grip tightens and panic flashes in the dark pools of her eyes.

Vanessa appears in the doorway, summoned by the beeping of machines. Myka hadn't even realized they were making any noise. Helena's grip loosens and Myka is able to stand up and get out of the way so Vanessa can look her over. Helena reaches out for her, and Myka takes her hand. They each squeeze tightly, desperately, afraid of losing this physical proof that they aren't dreaming.

"Amazing." Vanessa says, eyes bright. She turns to examine the machines, silences them with the press of a few buttons, studies the information they are providing. "Amazing." She repeats.

"You're really here?" Helena's voice draws Myka's attention away from the doctor. Helena is looking at her as if she is the most precious thing in the world. As if Myka is the miracle here, and not the other way around. She is looking at Myka the way a man dying in the desert might look at an oasis. Equal parts disbelief and longing. As if she'd never expected to lay eyes on Myka again.

Myka brings their joined hands up to her mouth and places soft kisses across Helena's knuckles. She can't find her voice. Myka wants to fall to her knees and thank God, Buddha, Vishnu, Zeus, Amun-Ra, Odin, The Universe. She wants to thank and praise every deity she can name. She wants to cry and laugh and dance for joy. But Myka is afraid to move, afraid to take her eyes off of Helena. She simply stands there, Helena's hand pressed against her lips, and tries her best not to blink.

* * *

Later, after Vanessa has given her a clean bill of health and the rest of the team has been notified, after Claudia has clutched Helena tightly and yelled at her for terrifying them, Myka and Helena lay together in the dark. Myka is pressed against Helena's side, head pillowed on her chest, and Helena's arm tight around her. The close contact comforts them both.

Myka explains what happened. About the stein that caused the coma but wouldn't reverse it, and the nightmares. Helena tenses when Myka mentions the nightmares.

"You were dying." Helena says softly. "Cancer."

And Helena slowly, painfully, tells her about her dreams. Her vivid nightmares. She tells Myka about a phone call from Pete that shattered her in places she didn't know existed. About failed treatments, and late night conversations that broke her over and over again. Helena's voice catches as she tries to put into words the horror of watching Myka fade away and not being able to do anything about it.

Neither of them sleep that night.

* * *

Slowly, life goes back to normal. Or, as normal as warehouse life ever gets. It isn't until Helena's things arrive from Boone that Myka starts to believe she will be staying this time. Helena catches the look in her eyes before Myka can hide it.

"They will have to pry me from your side." Helena tells her, rather seriously, answering Myka's silent question. "I'm done running away from my truth."

Myka can feel the corners of her mouth lifting. "Good."

They move Helena's things into Myka's room that night.

Myka goes in early for her annual physical when Helena asks her to. The doctor gives her a clean bill of health, but it isn't until Helena has gone through the reports herself that she finally relaxes. She still wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes, gasping, blindly reaching out for Myka. But the nightmare is fading.

The fact that Helena didn't wake up when the artifact was neutralized becomes a puzzle they accept will never be solved. But Pete has a damned good theory.  
"She couldn't leave, not with Myka dying. I know I wouldn't be able to." There is a haunted look in his eyes, and Helena hugs him tightly.

It doesn't come up again.

* * *

They are married on a warm summer night, the lights in the trees twinkling above as they promise their lives to one another. It is a small affair, with just their warehouse family present, but it is perfect. And long after their guests have gone to bed, Myka and Helena hold one another close and turn slowly under the stars.


	12. A Catastrophe In The Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A catastrophe in the making

Artie tries. He really tries to get Myka to understand. That H.G Wells cannot ever, _ever_ be trusted. Artie tries to explain that she is a murderer. That she is a sneak and a lier. That she is  absolutely up to something. He can see it the way her eyes darken whenever they are in certain parts of the warehouse. The subtle glances at the shelved artifacts does not escape Artie's attention.

Artie isn't used to Myka ignoring him. She has always trusted him, valued his opinion, taken his warnings to heart. But not now. Not when it comes to that woman. She still listens. She always hears him out. But her eyes are sad, and distant. Myka has a counter argument for every piece of evidence Artie offers her. Time and time again she defends H.G, sings her praises, tries to show Artie the woman she believes H.G to be. But H.G Wells isn't the person Myka wants to believe she is.

Myka is, obviously, the first to fall under her spell. Though they think they are being subtle about it, Artie notices the change in their relationship. He watches as Myka falls in love with a woman that doesn't exist. The woman Myka loves is an illusion, a construct of lies and deceit. It is not the real H.G Wells. Artie's blood boils as he watches H.G seduce her. He tries again, explains to Myka that she is making a mistake. And he watches as Myka shuts down, her eyes hardening. Myka stops listening to him. She no longer hears him out.

Claudia falls next. Lured by H.G's knowledge and genius. Artie frowns at them, huddled together over bolts and wires and god only knows what. Claudia glows when H.G praises her. She follows the woman around like a puppy, eager to please and impress. They do inventory together and when Artie tries to give Claudia a different assignment she simply scoffs at him. H.G smiles smugly, and it's all he can do to keep from throttling her.

He isn't sure if it's Leena or Pete that H.G cons next. They both seem to give at the same time. Leena starts buying the tea that she likes, and makes sure there is a warm pot of it on the table each morning. Pete starts including her in his movie nights. He patiently explains the culture references when she seems lost. Artie can tell they're doing it for Myka and Claudia. But the _reason_ doesn't matter. The end result is still the same.

After, when Artie is proven right and H.G is hauled away in handcuffs, he takes no pleasure in it. His usual gloating is gone. And the next day, so is Myka. Artie can only sigh, and pick up the pieces of his team.

He has never hated being right before. But this time he does. In that moment, he does.


End file.
